


First Steps and Never Changing Ones

by Galacics



Series: Daily life of a summoner [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Bad Jokes, F/M, Starting relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galacics/pseuds/Galacics
Summary: The start of Alfonse and Yuki relationship and a new hero joins the fray.





	First Steps and Never Changing Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out, the next one should be out soon hopefully.

“Yuki are you back in the fort? Anna was looking for you in the conquest battle thing.” Alfonse asked when entering his room where the box fort was relocated.

“Yes, I also sent out Shigure and LARoy to lead the battle as i’m just doing it for the rewards at this point.” Yuki said not looking up from the game she was playing on here phone.

“You still should show some real support instead of playing… what are you playing?” Alfonse asked looking at the game.

“Uta no prince sama, but giving up on that event.” Yuki said playing the game still.

“Summoner Yuki! You need to come quick! Vike has Roy and Morgan stuck up a tree thanks to their pitfall trapping him.” Priscilla called from outside the room.

“Ah what did those two do now? Alfonse play some songs on easy for me while I go fix this.” Yuki said putting her phone in Alfonse’s hands while heading out of the fort to go and follow Priscilla to stop Vike from hurting two of her good units.

“I don’t even know how to play this game. Wait….” Alfonse said about to lock the phone and go see the damage unfold when he noticed the character on the home screen.

‘This character looked a bit like him. No Yuki only plays this game sometimes no way she is replacing me so early in relationship. I’m just being paranoid.’ He thought running after the two to catch up.

The trio made it outside to find both Roy and Morgan were really stuck in a tree and Vike had gotten the help of Sorren trying to get them down to do who knows what.

“Ok, what happened? Vike you say your side then Morgan and them Roy. We will go from there.” Yuki said getting between the tree and Vike.

“I was taking a walk after the conquest battle when I fell into the ground. I then heard those two muttering about run.” VIke said telling his side of the story.

“Ok, Morgan your turn.” Yuki said looking up into the tree.

“It was Roy’s idea!” Morgan yelled. “He said it would be a good idea to dig a pit there as we could get the heroes from conquest coming back.”  
“What the..? No I was coming back from the Conquest area when I saw him finish digging the pit.” Roy shouted pointing at Morgan.

“Roy, I will talk to your Dad and Mom about this behavior. You may be my friend but this can be dangerous. While no was hurt this time, doesn't mean no one can. Alfonse twisted his ankle thanks to Morgan doing it on his own, but now your encouraging him?” Yuki went on scolding Roy about how irresponsible it was and such.

“You are also not out of trouble as well Morgan! You are the one who created the pit.” Alfonse said seeing Morgan trying to make a break for it.

A few hours later and Yuki and Alfonse were sitting next to the lake.

“I can not believe his digging got so bad, or would it be good if they are getting tougher to find.” Yuki told Alfonse laying down on the grass.

 

“I still can't believe you had the two of them fill in each pit with Vike as their guard.” Alfonse said laying next to her.

“Only thing I could think of at the moment. Do you want to try and summon a hero for the Tempest Trial? I would like to try and get one. “ Yuki said looking over at Alfonse. 

“All right let’s go. Shannerana would be happy with a new hero friend.” Alfonse said getting help then helping Yuki up holding her hand afterwards.

“Yay! I hope we get someone new.” Yuki said leaning on him while walking to the summons area.

“Yay! Welcome to Askr Leif!” both Alfonse and Yuki cheered welcoming the new hero into the land. 

“Hello, I hope to learn more about your world.” Leif said walking to the two.

“Great, sorry but we are moving people around in bunks so you are going to be paired up with Henry for the night.” Yuki told him.

“That is no problem, I will like to rest and learn more tomorrow.” Leif said before they reached his temporary room.  
“Of course. Also Henry! No hexing, jinxing or anything that fall under that category to your new roommate.” Yuki said opening the door and yelling inside the room.

“Fufu, you are no fun. Welcome roomie!” Henry said in his own way dragging Leif into the room.

“I wish him luck that he survives the night.” Alfonse said hoping they did not lose their new hero.

With the sun rising, a new day in Askr has come and the early bird heroes were up and about. Leif was one of these heroes and sitting in the mess hall. Yuki soon came into the room being it one of the days she woke up early and could not go back to sleep.

“Hello Summoner Yuki. Would you like to sit next to me while we have breakfast.” Leif asked her.

“Sure. I can talk about how we are going to train you up for Arena and the Temple Trails next week.” Yuki said taking the seat next to him. When she did so the rest of their group all came in but Alfonse.

“Morning? So more spam training to ourselves while you catch up on hw with robin?” Vike asked sitting on the far left of the table glaring at Roy and Morgan who were sitting as close to Yuki as they could.

“Haha yeah, I cant keep running away from it sadly.” She said laughing not wanting to do the homework.

“It's still a good idea to have heroes learn some tactics by themselves in case something happens and you can't order them.” Robin said sitting next to Ike.

“Vike are you still bad about yesterday?” Lillian asked him sitting next to Roy. 

“I feel in a pit. I would have been stuck if Soren did not walk by.

“You are lucky but you were still near the Conquest maps so heroes are passing through and such more.” Shigure said taking the last seat at the table next to Leif.

“Anyway, Vike can you help Leif with training up. There are not any starting level heroes that need it. You won't have to deal with Morgan today.” Yuki told him hoping he would help him train him.

“Alright, just keep the kid away from me for the day.” Vike said agreeing to the deal.

“Morning everyone...oh the table is full.” Alfonse said when he reached the table finally. While an early riser he was not that early and was normally one of the last of the group to come to the table.

“You can have my seat. Mom is trying to teach me how to be a dragon with her dragon friends.” Roy said getting up from the table with a wave bye towards the group and walking to where his mom Ninian was standing next to Hector who waved at Vike.

“That is our cue to start spam training. I hope you are ready.” VIke told Leif getting up from his seat. 

“Of course. It was nice to eat breakfast with you Yuki and your friends.” Lief said following Ike to his team.

“Yuki we are going to start that homework now. Alfonse you are now banned from homework hours as you will distract her.” Robin said dragging Yuki off to the library.

“Bye Alfonse! Love you, our love will never be destroyed.” Yuki called out while being dragged out.

“I have a singing lesson with mother, Olivia and Inigo. I must bid you a good day.” Shigure said leaving the table as well.

“Are you leaving as well Lillina?” Alfonse asked her being the last person at the table.

“No, I can stay and have breakfast with you.” She told him still staying at the table.

“Thanks.” He said starting to eat breakfast. He thought in his head that he can talk to Yuki later.

It was a week later and he was not able to talk to her at all. From her running through the portal going to her classes and overseeing the battles, he could only see her in passing. This would not bother him but it was more that Leif was hanging around more and more with her during this time. It felt like he was trying to take his place. He knew that was not the reason but sure did not stop him from thinking that.

“Just talk with her. She is thinking you need space.” Roy told him hanging upside down from the same tree where Vike chases Roy and Morgan.

“I know. It's just hard now that Leif is acting as her bodyguard when that is my job.” Alfonse told him from his place on the ground. “I know she is only trying to get him ready for TT in a few days but you know.” He went on looking up at Roy.

“Talk to her. Communication is important. Either way you also know she has a class she does and we are both banned so some may just be that.” Roy replied swinging in his spot.

“Yeah, it is getting more busy. I should just give it some more time.” He said moving to lie on his back.

Just a little more. That's all I need to wait. Alfonse thought to himself.

It was near the end of the Tempest Trials where the two were finally able to talk more than just 15 minutes. In the last 15 minutes they were able to clear up the fact that Alfonse thought he was being replaced when in reality she was more busy so she can spend more time hanging out with him later. She then promised that they will have a fun adventure later after things had slowed down a bit more. 

However Alfonse wanted more time to talk and when he was able to he found her with Lief crying over something. His first thought was not if she was hurt but what hero did she not get this time. 

He started thinking of the days in banners and realised that the oldest was Spring and he has yet to see another version of himself. Oh no. This is bad.

“Hey you two. Long time no see. Yuki are you alright?” Alfonse asked coming closer to the two and giving her a hug.

“I..I...I did not get your spring form. I used all my orbs and got a freaking Jacob!” She yelled crying harder and tightening the hug.

Shoot Alfonse thought, this is bad. This was the big summon she has tried and not getting who she wanted at all. 

Trying to think of a way to distract her from the failed summon, Leif gave him a look of what is going on. However before either could speak, Yuki’s phone let out a noise. She looked at her fun with a smile on her face ran out of the hug dropping her phone and grabbing heroes making the WaterBlu team. 

“Off to make up all the orbs I lost!” She called out going out of the eye range of both Alfonse and Leif.

Alfonse picked up the phone and almost dropped it once more.

“Oh no. no no no no. This is bad.” He said shaking his head.

“What is it?” Leif asked him not knowing what was going on. 

“New banner. You are still new so you don't know how bad it would get with her trying for a hero she wants. THis is bad as its one of her faves. I do not know what she will do if she doesn't get him after not getting me.” Alfonse said looking Leif straight in the eye.

“I wish he comes home.” Leif said looking up towards the sky.


End file.
